Current pre-epitaxy processing of epitaxial seed fin surfaces may results in fin damage. Particularly, long pre-epitaxy processing with high boron dopant gas may lead to subsequent nodule formation upon fin surfaces. For instance, pure boron may be deposited around the damaged fin which may lead to epitaxial growth delay and device shorting due to excessive boron dopant near the channel.